It is known that smart devices, such smart phones, have applications (“apps”) installed on them by users for many uses. One of the apps that is frequently installed is associated with the ability to download different ringtones over the Internet from ringtone providers. This also makes it possible for smart device users to change their ringtones as often as desired, sometimes more than once a day. This practice of changing ringtones is very popular with teenagers and young adults because, in many cases, the cost for doing so is reasonably low and they all want the newest ringtones available or to fit a particular persona the want to portray to the world.
One of the other attributes of smart devices is they are frequently used for text messaging. Preferably, “texting” involves messages that are less than 160 characters in length. In many cases, text messages are far less than the allotted 160 characters because of the short form type of language that that has been developed and commonly used, for example, “lol” has the meaning “lots of love” or “laughing out loud.” It can be readily seen the number of characters that are saved by using “lol.”
The style of watch that a number people currently use has a large watch face. Further, many of these watches not only have a precise mechanical timekeeping mechanism but many also include digital electronics that are associated with the watches being battery-powered and in some cases also a digital display. Also, some watches may be all digital. It is also known that watches may be (1) smart devices themselves or (2) remote smart devices that can control a smart phone or be controlled by a smart phone.
Generally, watch alarms or other audible indicators are fixed and not changeable. Further, there is usually a good amount of unused space on the watch face.
It is highly desirable to have a watch that has audible indicators, such as an alarm, that is readily changeable to match a user's smart phone ringtone and also be able to scroll text messages received by the smart phone and provide a limited ability to reply to the text messages using only the watch.